Recuérdame
by Leia S
Summary: Es un songfic derivado de la canción Recuérdame en el que muestra los sentimientos de Emma hacia Regina, y los sentimientos que suceden en su interior al verla con Robin y de Regina al darse cuenta. Dadle una oportunidad. (Swanqueen)
1. Recuérdame I

Recuérdame

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Once Upon a time me pertenece ni la canción que aquí hay que es Recuérdame de Pablo Alboran espero que os guste.**

Hoy era la noche de karaoke en Granny's, pero la verdad me daba igual yo estaba allí como casi todos los días para beber y poder así, aunque fuera un rato, olvidar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.  
En ese momento escuche la campanita que alertaba de la entrada de alguien, cuando me giré pude ver a las dos personas que en ese momento o en ningún otro deseaba ver, y que desde hacía un mes llevaba evitando. Cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas decidí irme sin que me vieran, pero cuando Ruby me vio las intenciones. Se acercó y me dijo que ya era hora que lo superara y que si huía cada vez que veía que Robin y Regina entraban en algún lugar en el que yo estaba no iba a hacerlo jamás. Después de todo ella sabía todo lo que sentía, ella fue la que me encontró un mes atrás llorando porque había encontrado a Regina besando a Robin en el bosque.

Por una vez decidí afrontar las cosas y no huir como hacía siempre. Aunque en ese momento no me esperara como Ruby había decidido que iba a enfrentarme a la situación.  
Un rato mas tarde cuando ya había empezado el karaoke y diferentes personajes ya habían cantado algunas canciones, escuche mi nombre, era mi turno, me quede congelada, y aún entre más en shock al escuchar el título de la canción que se suponía que iba a cantar, en ese momento recuerdo claramente que me pregunte quien había sido el cabron que me había apuntado. Pero lo supe en el momento que vi el modo en que Ruby me miraba. Aún no se como subí al escenario, supongo que fueron el alcohol y las ganas de deshacerme de los sentimientos que me corroían por dentro.

Cuando subí al escenario comenzó a sonar la música de la canción que conocía tan bien, ya que hacia un mes que no paraba de escucharla. Entonces fue cuando alce la cabeza para comenzar a cantar y pude verla me miraba con asombro, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi, seguía siendo la persona mas hermosa del reino, entonces sonaron las primeras palabras de la canción.

 ** _Deja que hable, deja que hoy te cuente,_**

 ** _como quema que te vayas entre lágrimas me duele._**  
 ** _Déjame verte, una despedida y ya me quedo en este infierno al ver que hoy me olvidas. Párale los pies a ese reloj que nos controla que no nos deja ser,_**

 ** _que apaguen el sol de una vez._**

Mientras cantaba las primeras frase de la canción recordé como empezamos nuestra relación de solo sexo desenfrenado, después de que en unas de nuestras peleas no pudiera contenerme de callarla con un beso. Y posteriormente como esperaba a que fuera de noche para poder ir a su encuentro, y como deseaba noche tras noche en su cama, que el tiempo se parara para no tener que irme de su lado al llegar la madruga, pero después de todo simplemente era una substituta para Graham alguien que le calentaba las sabanas cuando ella quería.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con el..._**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mi me toque perder._**

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tu no piensas volver ..._**

Al cantar estas palabras no pude evitar mirarla no se porque, en sus ojos vi sorpresa, tristeza, miedo y algo más que no supe identificar, mirada que no se parecía nada a como lo mirabas a él con dulzura, comprensión y amor.  
Mirada que me destrozó el corazón hace un mes y de la cual no me había recuperado, pero iba a conseguirlo iba a olvidarte para poder ser feliz y para dejarte ser feliz con él.

 ** _Donde te marchas,_**

 ** _donde piensas irte vayas donde vayas se que ya no voy a perseguirte..._**

Iba a seguir mi propio camino alejado del de ella para dejarla ser feliz, con el que se suponía que esa su alma gemela.

 ** _Cuanto le amas besa como eso dime que aun no te ha tocado como lo hicieron mis dedos, párale los pies a ese reloj que nos controla, que no nos deja ser,_**

 ** _que apaguen el Sol de una vez..._**

Recordé alguna de nuestras noches juntas en las cuales poco a poco acabé enamorándome de ella.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con Él..._**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mi me toque perder..._**

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel, su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tu no piensas volver ..._**

 ** _Si supieras la agonía ...decir adiós perderte y no volver a verte más_**  
 ** _Si pudieras revivirme prométeme buscarme como una vez lo hiciste porque te vas si yo me pierdo ...mi cuerpo entero en llamas..._**

Aquí recuerdo que me llene de rabia porque eran esos los sentimientos que me embargaban desde hacia un mes, un mes desde que decidiste acabar lo que se suponía que teníamos. Suponía que para ella no fue nada, un mes en el que ella decidió empezar a salir con él por un estúpido tatuaje, y un mes desde que mi corazón dolía. Pero lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que si ella me venía a buscar volvería a su lado sin pensármelo aún con todo el dolor que me había hecho.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con el_**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mi me toque perder recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel, su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tu no piensas volver ..._**

Cundo acabo la canción la miré no supe que leer que había en su mirada, por lo menos algo si supe que no me iba a tirar una bola de fuego, baje del escenario mientras la gente aplaudía y vi a Ruby me miraba orgullosa, sin volver a mirar a Regina salí del local. Mientras me alejaba desee escuchar la campanita que alertaba del movimiento de la puerta, pero este sonido no llego a mis oídos.

 **Y si os gusta no olvidéis dejar un review aunque sea un one-shot gracias espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Recuérdame II

**Este capítulo no es la continuación aún no se si hacerla espero que os guste.**

 **PV Regina**

Aquella noche Robin había decidido que iríamos a Granny's a cenar para celebrar nuestro primer mes justos, recuerdo pensar que se podría haber esforzado un poco más y haber pensado algo más romántico, aunque al ver su cara al llegar supuse que no contaba con que esa noche había karaoke y el local estaría tan lleno. Aunque no era un ambiente muy romántico decidimos quedarnos porque ya teníamos reserva, aunque Robin me prometió que me lo compensaría, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, ya que no había podido evitar pensar si allí estaría Emma, desde que empecé a salir con Robin que no la veía, bueno la había visto un par de veces desde la ventana cuando había venido a recoger a Henry. La noche fue pasando y distintas personas pasaron por el escenario, unas más borrachas que otras, unas que cantaban mejor que otras. Un momento de la noche que no olvidare sería la mirada que me dedico Ruby cuando nos trajo el pedido, en ese momento no entendí por qué me miraba como con odio y decepción, en ese momento solo pensé que como muchas otras personas aún me miraban así por mi pasado, pero cuan equivocada estaba el motivo era muy diferente al que yo me había imaginado.

Mientas comimos todo había sido más o menos tranquilo, pasamos la comida hablando los dos recuerdo que Robin me explico su día en el bosque junto a sus hombres y yo el mío en la alcaldía, pero lo que si recuerdo con claridad fue que cundo escuché su nombre no pude evitar olvidarme de Robin y mirar el escenario. La vi subir no pude evitar pensar que la echaba de menos, ella se había convertido en un pilar importante de mi vida, pero ese pilar ahora no estaba y sentía que mi vida por alguna razón cojeaba, me sorprendí de la magnitud de ese sentimiento y de verla allí en el escenario preparándose para cantar una canción. Antes de comenzar a cantar me miro, se la veía triste y descuidada nada para eso a como la recordaba de la última vez que nos habíamos visto, me pregunte que le podía haber pasado. Cosa que averiguaría segundos después.

Ella comenzó a cantar.

 ** _Deja que hable, deja que hoy te cuente, como quema que te vayas entre lágrimas me duele._**  
 ** _Déjame verte, una despedida y ya me quedo en este infierno al ver que hoy me olvidas._ _Párale_ _los pies a ese reloj que nos controla que no nos deja ser, que apaguen el sol de una vez._**

No pude evitar sorprenderme por su voz, cantaba de una forma hermosa, pero había un tono triste en su voz. Entonces lo entendí, como había podido ser tan ciega, ella se había enamorado de mí, incluso después de que en nuestra relación de solo sexo definiéramos los términos, sin sentimientos.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con el..._**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mí me toque perder. Recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tú no piensas volver..._**

Mis sentimientos se confundían, se suponía que era feliz con Robin, pero allí estaba yo intentando entender la angustia que sentía al verte allí en aquel escenario con la mirada perdida y triste. Siempre había sido así, tú venias y tambaleabas mi mundo, aquel que creía en calma, por el cual tu pasabas como un huracán para darme a entender que no era todo tan sólido como pensaba. Subí la cabeza y me encontré con tu mirada y de pronto la bajaste, pero en la cual pude ver tristeza, un poco de rabia y dolor mucho dolor. Era yo la causa de eso, en mi época de Reina esas miradas constantemente me perseguían y no me importaban pero la tuya no pude soportarla.

 ** _Donde te marchas, donde piensas irte vayas donde vayas sé que ya no voy a perseguirte..._**

Ya lo habías hecho, me habías dejado y se suponía que no tenía que importarme tanto. Al principio cuando nos conocimos quería precisamente eso que te fueras, que desaparecieras de mi vida y de la de Henry. Pero desde hacía ya un tiempo sentía que te necesitaba, necesitaba tu apoyo. Tu habías sido la que siempre me habías entendido y la que no me había juzgado a la primera, para ti siempre había sido solo Regina.

 ** _Cuanto le amas besa como eso dime que aun no te ha tocado como lo hicieron mis dedos,_ _párale_ _los pies a ese reloj que nos controla, que no nos deja ser, que apaguen el Sol de una vez..._**

Recordé nuestras noches justas y como no se podían comparar a mis noches con Robin. A lo que tus dedos eran capaces de hacerme sentir, y en ese momento entendí el porqué de tu adoración a como venerabas mi cuerpo. En ti la pasión a lo largo de las noches se había convertido en cariño y amor.  
Me sentí estúpida, cómo no me había dado podido dar cuenta. Y me sentí horrible al recordar la noche en que lo termine y en tus ojos ya rojos, nos habías visto verdad. Nos habías visto en el bosque, como él me había besado y yo le había correspondido.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con Él..._**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mí me toque perder... Recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel, su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tu no piensas volver..._**  
 ** _Si supieras la agonía...decir adiós perderte y no volver a verte más_**

 ** _Si pudieras_ _revivirme_ _prométeme buscarme como una vez lo hiciste porque te vas si yo me pierdo...mi cuerpo entero en llamas..._**

Note que tu voz se tiño de rabia, así era como te sentías verdad, me dolió verte así, pero tú te merecías a alguien mejor. Y yo, yo tenía a Robin, mi supuesto amor verdadero, al que había ignorado desde que subiste al escenario.

 ** _Recuérdame ahora que ya decidiste ir con_ _él_**  
 ** _Que sea lo que deba ser aunque a mí me toque perder recuérdame ahora que tu piel ya se fundió con su piel, su mundo ya gira entorno a ti y tu no piensas volver..._**

Cuando acabo la canción bajaste del escenario entre aplausos, sin mirar a nadie y saliste del local. Tuve la inercia de seguirte, pero me entro el miedo, que iba hacer mi destino estaba escrito. Robin era mi alma gemela, mi amor verdadero y mi final feliz, sin él no tendría uno y me había costado mucho conseguirlo. Así que como una cobarde, te deje marchar y me aferre a lo fácil, como llevaba haciendo un mes, desde que vi ese tatuaje y la pagina suelta de un libro.

 **Espero que os haya guastado aun no sé si hacer otro capítulo o dejarlo así espero vuestros Reviews.**


	3. Saturno

**POV Emma**

Ya hacía una semana que había visto a Regina en Grany's el día del karaoke, ese día en el que le cante esa estúpida canción, en la cual le confesaba todos mis sentimientos. Sabía que los había comprendido, pero ella hizo su elección, volvió a escogerlo a él, no podía hacer más había perdido e iba a aceptar mi derrota, la salvadora derrotada. Después de todo estoy hecha para encontrar los finales felices de los demás no el mío.

Quería dejar de lado ya la angustia, sabía que iba a tardar un tiempo curarme de ella de una vez. Cada noche volvía en cada sueño que tenía, revivía en los sueños todos los momentos felices que vivimos a escondidas en su habitación y hasta llegar al momento en que lo echó a perder. Era hora de retomar mi vida y dejar de lado lo que me corroía por dentro, y si él la hacía feliz no iba a ser yo quien me pusiera en medio, después de todo no podía odiarla lo había intentado pero no podía.

En este momento sonó el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta, eran Ruby y Snow:

¿Cariño que tal estas? – pregunto preocupada mi madre, no sabía que responder así que me escondí en mi coraza y respondí mientras las dejaba pasar.

Bien Mama, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Emma no nos mientas sabemos perfectamente que no estás bien. Llevas un mes mal pero esta semana ha sido la peor, sé que es duro, pero tienes que seguir adelante estamos preocupados por ti, Henry te hecha mucho de menos y nosotros también. – me dijo mi madre con una mano en la mejilla mirándome a los ojos para que me quedara claro el mensaje de que estaban conmigo.

Eso y si Regina no ha sabido ver lo especial y sexy que eres entonces es que no tiene ojos en la cara – me quede en shock pasando la mirada entre Ruby y mi madre.

Emma no te sorprendas, crees que no lo sabía, eres muy buena como sheriff pero entrando en casa por las madrugadas eres peor que un ladrón con poco pulso intentado robar panderetas.

Las tres nos echamos a reír, era lo que necesitaba una charla entre amigas para poder sacarla un rato de mis pensamientos.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando las horas se pasaron volando hacia mucho que no pasaba un rato tan agradable, quitando los momentos que pasaba con Henry, pero estando con él era imposible olvidar a Regina, aunque yo fuera su madre biológica estos se parecían tanto en algunos momentos, que si no tuviese una cicatriz que lo demostrase dudaría que fuese hijo mío.

Emma ¿estas? – me pregunto Ruby, se dio cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

Si tranquila, solo pensaba en Henry – dije.

Emma hace una semana que no sales de tu casa, sé que te has mudado hace poco y que tenías que ponerla a punto, pero estamos preocupados, si quieres puedes volver a casa hasta que estés mejor, así también ves a tu hijo, está muy preocupado no entiende porque esta semana no has tenido tiempo para él y porque llevas un mes triste. – dice mi madre seria y con un tono de preocupación.

Eso Emma tienes que empezar a salir más, este sábado porque no hacemos un plan de chicas en el Rabbit Hole, venga Emma será divertido y así te despejas. – Aun sigo un poco enfadada con Ruby por la canción, pero sé que es mi amiga y lo único que quiere es que siga adelante y salga de esta tristeza que arrastro a cualquier lado.

Tienes razón Ruby me vendrá bien beber tranquilamente y charlar. – porque esta semana había bebido pero no tranquilamente solo quería el olvido que este me proporcionaba momentáneamente, en cuanto lo dije vi las sonrisas de Ruby y Snow. – Bueno chicas me lo he pasado muy bien este rato y gracias, pero voy a ir a buscar a Henry y enseñarle la casa que lo echo de menos, voy a seguir a adelante. – esto último lo dije más por mí que por ellas.

Cuando Snow y Ruby salieron por la puerta cogí el móvil para llamar a Henry, y preguntarle si quería que nos viéramos esa tarde, fui hasta mi habitación a por el teléfono móvil, la verdad es que la casa no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para mí y para Henry si se quería quedarse alguna noche a dormir. Ya estaba completamente reformada a mi gusto esta semana me había concentrado en acondicionarla, así a ratos me olvidaba de lo pasado en Grany's. Sabía que en realidad tenía que llamar a Regina para preguntarle si le iba bien que pasara la tarde con Henry, pero aún no estaba preparada para hablar con ella. Mire la hora eran las 18:00, Henry ya había salido del colegio, busque en la agenda en teléfono de mi hijo y llame. Pasaron los toques y no lo cogió, supuse que estaría en casa y tendría el móvil por cualquier lado. Solo me quedaba una opción llamar a la mansión, eran la 6 así que Regina aun estaría en el ayuntamiento, si no fuera por la semana de fiesta que me había cogido yo estaría en comisaria, así que llame deseando que Henry lo cogiera.

Un pitido, dos pitidos,

Buenas tardes, quien llama… – Me congele, ella no tendría que haberlo cogido, no quería hablar con ella.

 **Este capitulo se que es cortito pero es de prueba si os gusta como va seguiré la historia si no la dejare como originalmente la había pensado con los dos capítulos iniciales, gracias por leer. Y me encantaría saber vuestras ideas de como podría seguirla, y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
